Roken
In Roken, Torg and Gwynn visit a scientist who had worked with Oasis before. Meanwhile Oasis kills someone and fights with Bun-Bun. Synopsis The story begins with the Fate Spider's Apprentice chronicling the events of the recent days. Torg and Gwynn are stopped on the side of the road by a flat tire, which Gwynn is changing, wile Torg comments that there's only enough charge in his cell phone for one call which he is saving until they find out the truth about Oasis. Oasis has arrived at the address Torg gave to her in Fire and Rain only to find an empty lot over the remnants of Kesandru House. Then the smart zombies who stole Riff's GPS arrive and attempt to eat Oasis' brain. Zoë and Aylee witness a news report on some brutal killings at House of Cheese (courtesy of Oasis) and Zoë attempts to contact Torg but his phone is off. Meanwhile Torg and Gwynn meet with Dr. Driscoll, who worked in Orsintos Labs with Oasis, under false pretenses (although she soon sees through their deception). Oasis after dispatching the zombies heads to Torg's apartment with Riff's GPS. Bun-Bun tells her Torg is not there and calls Riff (working on the Mark 19) to let him know that his GPS has put Zoë in Oasis' line of fire, and that he fulfilled the promise made to Torg in Wayang Kulit. Riff tells Bun-Bun to tail her, and that he'll pay him a suitcase of money for his troubles before preparing for battle in the Mark 19. Back at Zoë and Aylee's home Monica arrives wearing a House of Cheese hat bringing pizza to Zoë. Oasis mistakes her for a Hereti-Corp employee and mortally wounds her. Zoë panics and runs upstairs where Aylee is waiting. They attempt to flee by flight, but are shot down over the forest by Oasis' knives. Oasis heads out to finish the job, but is stopped by Bun-Bun. He quickly informs Riff of the situation over the phone and demands a second suitcase of money before telling Oasis that she has to stop messing with 'his' nerds, that he knows where Torg is, and will not tell her. This leads to a long protracted knife fight between the two, in which both of them are evenly matched, and both sustain minor injuries. Eventually Bun-Bun tells Oasis that it would take too much time to kill her (and that she'd probably be back anyway) and states that it would be easier to merely kill Torg instead. She chases him to stop this, although her reaction was all part of Bun-Bun's plan. Meanwhile Strom has been observing all of this, and informs Dr. Schlock (who is in the field in a scan-n-jam van) of the situation before heading to check on Monica. He'd been observing her for some time and wanted answers to who she was and what she was up to. She fails to provide him with anything other than some identifying samples (blood, id, fingerprints) and her real name, Erin, before dying. Riff calls Schlock and asks him for the specs on what he had added to the Mark 19 while working on it, as he was going to be fighting Oasis soon. Schlock reveals to his team that he is preparing to scan for something from the van and is going to jam all forms of communication. Bun-Bun meanwhile leads Oasis to an explosives stand in order to procure some free samples. After obtaining a free sample he heads to a nearby resort/spa to set up an ambush. It is also shown that Aylee and Zoë had survived their crash landing but Aylee had taken a knife to the throat and was badly injured. Zoë becomes furious with Oasis for all the trouble and pain she has caused. Meanwhile Oasis is beginning to get disturbed by the fact that she can't kill Bun-Bun, while he deploys his free sample of explosives somewhere. While this is happening Torg and Gwynn come out about their true intentions to Dr. Driscoll and ask about her connection to Oasis. Bun-Bun's explosives go off in the meantime and collapse the floor, sending Oasis and him into a lower room with a pool and a sauna. Oasis knocks his switchblade out of his hand and wounds him with a throwing knife. He pulls his glock on her and she dives into the sauna in evasion. He shuts the door and jams it shut with a knife. Back with Torg and Gwynn, it is revealed that Driscoll does know something about Oasis, and surprisingly it's not that she keeps returning from the dead. Meanwhile Bun-Bun taunts Oasis, noting that even though she was immortal, she was afraid that one day she might not come back. Dr. Driscoll then says that most of the scientist that worked with Oasis were killed by her, while Bun-Bun reveals to Oasis that this whole battle had been a distraction so Zoë could get away. He then says that she was probably with Torg at that moment, perhaps hugging and/or kissing. This infuriates Oasis beyond anything else. Driscoll then reveals that Oasis is pyrokinetic: able to start fires with her mind. Oasis does this inadvertently when she gets upset and that she killed five of the nine scientists working on her. When Bun-Bun taunted her she got upset enough to trigger her ability. She lights him half on fire before bursting out of the sauna and running off. At the end of the story it is shown that Bun-Bun survived by jumping in the pool but was badly burned. Category:Stories